Missing Out
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: This is a oneshot for Wrong But Right. Just a short little something from the time Magnus and Alec traveled around the world.


_So I did a thing. And yes you see right it is from Wrong But Right. Hopefully you will like it even if it is short. Anyway here you go._

I couldn't help but smile widely as I stared at the picture again for what must be the tenth time for the past hour. But at the same time my heart was filled with sadness too.

Sadness that I wasn't able to be there and see it myself. See Jace happy like this. See them all.

They said that the wedding was perfect. Of course Jace was complaining that it wasn't perfect enough since I wasn't there. But still…even over the picture it looks perfect. They all look happy.

My chest hurt a little at the fact that I can only see it like this. See Jace look dashing in his golden suit and a big happy smile plastered on his face as he looked towards Clary in adoration and love. Clary that mirrored his happiness and was beautiful in her wedding dress.

Izzy and Max were there too. Looking at the camera happily too. Simon standing right next to Isabelle and holding her hand. All of them just looking…perfect. Happy.

I wish I was there. I wish I could have seen it in person.

There was a sentence scribbled at the other side of the picture. A sentence that made my eyes blurry with unshed tears as I read it over again.

**Wish you could have been here. We miss you.**

"I miss you too." I whispered quietly as I tried not to cry. "All of you."

They are living their life. Going over all the big moments without me. Being happy without me. I wish I was there and not on the other side of the world. I wish I could have been there for Jace and Clary's wedding. I wish I could be on Izzy's that is in a few weeks. But I can't. I'm missing it all and it hurts. It is moments like this that hurt the most.

"Alec? Alec darling are you okay?" Magnus's concerned voice reached me just as he settled down next to me so he can see what I'm looking at.

I didn't say a word. Didn't even look at him as I continued gazing over their happy faces. Wishing so much that I could have been there.

"Oh." He let out as he saw the picture and immediately his hands were around me and he was pulling me to him until I was practically sitting in his lap. "It's okay love. It's okay to miss them. But only a few more months okay? Only a few more months and you will see them. Don't worry. You'll see them again soon."

He understands; I thought as I relaxed into his embrace, still fighting the tears. Of course he does. He always understands.

My heart still hurt but Magnus is here. Magnus is with me. And somehow that thought made it better. That thought always makes it better.

"I know Magnus. It's-It's okay. I'm okay. I'm okay as long as I have you." I whispered but knew that he can hear it.

There was a kiss pressed to the back of my neck. A soft kiss that spoke more than any words could. It spoke of understanding and love. That mere gesture spoke so much it was enough to make the tears go away.

"You will always have me love. Forever, remember?" He took my hand in his and turned me around so I'm facing him now.

I looked down and saw the Lightwood ring on his finger. Making a small smile appear on my lips as I remembered the night.

"I love you." I said, looking up at him only to see a smile adore his lips also.

"And I love you." He gave me one last smile before leaning in and pressing his lips onto mine in a soft and sweet kiss. A kiss full of love and promises. Promises of forever.

A few more months of waiting is okay. I will see them again. Maybe I'm missing all the big things but not in my heart. I'm there with them always by heart.

But it's okay being here too. Because Magnus is here. And maybe it hurts a little to be away from my family. But Magnus is my family too. And as long as I'm with him it's going to be okay.

Everything is going to be okay.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Didn't expect this now did you? Hope it was good and you liked it though. Hopefully this explains everything to all of you who were still confused after Wrong But Right ended. And sorry for the shortness too by the way. I hope you don't mind that much._

_So please review my lovelies._


End file.
